


The Fall

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: Fairytale like little misadventure about falling in and out of love.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed
> 
> But I want to thank @Kateera and @HotMolasses for pointing me in the right direction about "grammar" in this little tale. They are both magnificent human beings and Amazing writers. Go give them some love.
> 
> And last but not least a very special thank you to @Hannibalsimago (who is also a very talented writer) encourage me to write something that would make me feel better.  
> Without you this tale would might never see the light.

Once upon a time... a moron.

This cheeky little bastard was so clueless that didn’t fall in love but stumble into it.

It was a safe, nice, warm and cozy place to be, but as easy as it was to walk into love was to walk out of it.

Moron didn’t notice when someone kidnaped their heart. So they didn’t understood why they were so bored and listless.

One day, they took a stroll from their relationship and got lost.

They kept wandering, following the pulsating pain in their chest. Without noticing that it was leading them to their heart.

When they recognized where they were, asked the person in possession of their heart to give it back.  
But the person was so clumsy that they didn’t knew they had it.

So Moron show it to them and the Clumsy was so elated to know that Moron was in love with them too that refused to give it back. Instead they give Moron their own heart in return.

Moron and Clumsy found out that they had wandered into love.

But this time it was different, because even if it was nice and cozy, wasn’t always warm and safe.  
It sometimes was hot or stormy.  
It was sweet and tender but at times it was spicy and passionate or winding and bitter.

Even though Moron used to complain, in their inner heart they wouldn’t had changed it for the world.

They were way up in the ninth cloud when Clumsy needed a stroll. Moron stayed enjoying their own company and they liked it.

It was once again calm and quiet.

When Clumsy came back the sky turned gray once more and they parted ways again, but came back, and part once more and so on.

But Moron was a moron.  
They were kind of happy, they liked chaos, but hated fighting with Clumsy ‘cause they said to hate chaos. Even though they caused it quite a lot.

So Moron took a stroll this time, trying to figure out how to solve this out, but forgot that they were up in the sky and fell…

They fell and fell for what it felt like ages.

From their new perspective they saw an ignorant sucker steal Clumsy away.  
They might have thought Clumsy was a poor victim of some moron that mistreated them.  
When in reality they were a handful and poor Sucker hadn’t a single chance of surviving.

Moron knew that if they had survived Clumsy was because they were as twisted as Clumsy was but tougher.

Moron kept falling for a while, wondering if they were going to survive the landing.

They weeped their fall out of love.

It was a first for them.

They cried what might have seemed back in land like a flood. Thought about the past.  
Wrote in their cellphone’s a couple of odes about their loss, their pain and how much of a moron they had been.

And finally dived into a salty lake of their own tears.

They had survived the landing, it was a miracle!. Moron couldn’t believed that they hadn’t died!.

But feared that they might drown. They swam for a long time, drifted for a while when they got tired of swimming.

But the current took them away from land without them knowing.

They looked up at the sky, it was clear, dark but clear. They had a perfect view of the moon not a single cloud in the sky.

Even if they ever had a way of climbing back there was no ninth cloud to climb back to.

So they let go once more and drifted away waiting for god of death to come get them. But the only god that took pity of them was sleep.

When they finally woke up, there was land in front of them.

It was still far away but Moron only had to swim straight to get there.  
Prevent the current of tears from drifting them away of land. Persevere until they reach the coast and keep walking.  
Maybe even make a plan and stick to it this time. Instead of wander around stumbling into situations and people.

Moron knew they were going to be ok. They had to reach land and start walking once again, just keep going straight ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> As non native English speaker, this project represented a huge challenge for me, I had to not only write it from scratch in a language that is not my mother language but also using pronouns that I still find a bit confusing.  
> I hope I don't stain their reputation with any mistakes I have made. Those are all mine.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction but any resembles to some people or events are definitely not a coincidence.


End file.
